


生日礼物第八十五章

by Lifeng



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-01 22:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeng/pseuds/Lifeng





	生日礼物第八十五章

两人好不容易冒着雨驱车回到了家，尹皓收拾雨伞的时候尹梓扬扑到沙发里打开电视，才从新闻里发现原来是台风来了，难怪雨越下越大。  
尹皓收好了伞见他还趴在沙发上，走过去叫他快去冲澡换身衣服。尹梓扬乖乖应了声好，却勾着尹皓的脖子不动，说腿疼站不起来。  
“你帮我洗。”  
尹皓无奈地笑笑，扯开他的手臂说：“浴室太小了，挤不下。”  
他呜了一声，不情不愿地自己去了。  
等洗了个干净澡出来，他看见客厅开了空调，湿气散了，雨声也被闷闷关在了窗外。尹皓用冰箱里剩下的食材给他做了热面，汤和面分开，让他吹了头发先吃。  
“你快去洗澡，我等你一起吃。”  
尹皓争不过他，冲了澡就出来，清清爽爽往他身边一坐，接过他递来的大碗，上面盛满了肉和汤，全遮了底下的面。顶上还撒了他喜欢的葱花和香菜，是尹梓扬特地去切的。  
“给我这么多干什么，你自己吃。”  
“我不要，有葱花。”尹梓扬捧了自己的碗挨在沙发边，把发疼的腿搭在他腿上。上面裹了小林制药的热敷袋和黑色绷带，显得他皮肤更白了。  
尹皓放下碗轻轻捏了捏他的腿，问：“你怎么了？”  
尹梓扬嘴里塞了面，咕噜着说：“之前受伤了，下雨天就疼。也不是很疼。”  
“怎么受伤了？”  
尹梓扬不说话，埋头喝了一大口汤，抬起头来笑着说好吃。  
“扬扬。”尹皓沉了脸去揉他的头发。他的头发依旧不懂得吹干，发根还是湿的。  
小柴犬听见尹皓的声音以为他在叫自己，屁颠屁颠跑过去讨吃的，窝在了尹梓扬的肚子上。  
尹梓扬刚吃饱被它一压有些难受，哎呀一声放了碗把它抱在怀里，结果自己却被尹皓揽进了怀里。  
他用喷香的头发蹭了蹭尹皓的脸，见哥哥一直不吭声，才轻声回答：“老爸打的。好久以前的事了。”  
尹皓抱着他收了劲儿。  
尹梓扬摁着怀里躁动不安的狗狗，朝尹皓笑道：“好了好了，我还没吃完面呢哥。”  
尹皓这才低低嗯了一声，亲了下他的额头问够吃吗，他说够，叫尹皓赶紧趁热吃，免得结块了。尹皓说好，果真捧起碗就呼噜呼噜吃起来，呛得眼睛都红了。  
尹梓扬捧着空碗挨在他的肩膀上，心不在焉地盯着电视，不断跟他说慢点吃，没事的。  
后来吃完面尹梓扬说要去洗碗。尹皓说着等一下就把他拽到身边，从公文包里掏出一沓纸递到他的面前。  
“这是什么？”尹梓扬低头翻了翻，发现是一份户型图，所属是市中心江边新建的那栋公寓楼，十五万一平的售价。  
“你不是特别喜欢江边那块地方吗？正好我公司在那附近，你也说要把工作室搬过来，我就在那块看了下，觉得这个最好。你看这儿还有个空中花园，我们可以种些花草，或者打个泳池。扬扬不是好动吗，我们还可以在这块给它做个游乐场。”尹皓说着展开了图册。  
“那人本来建议我直接定了的，因为这个户型最抢手，但这毕竟是我们的家，我想明天先带你过去看看，好不好？”  
他每说一句话尹梓扬便轻轻嗯一声，到末了他转头询问地望向尹梓扬，却看见他脸色有些难看。尹皓以为是自己自作主张做了决定叫他不高兴，赶紧拉过他的手解释道：“我是觉得这个房子有点小，你那小房间里又这么多箱子，我们搬家了就可以把它们收拾掉，让房间里敞亮些。”  
尹梓扬嗯了声，倾身过去搂住哥哥的腰。尹皓听见了他的鼻音，伸手去摸他的脸蛋，果然有些湿。于是他安抚地拍了拍扬扬的背，“怎么了？”  
尹梓扬抬起头，通红着眼睛问：“我们的家？”  
尹皓低头看他，勾起嘴角点了下头，“嗯，我们的家。”  
尹梓扬破涕为笑，扯过尹皓的衣领去吻他的嘴。尹皓翻了个身把他压进沙发里，手不安分地往他的衣服里伸。  
尹梓扬嗯了一声，也学尹皓的模样把他的衣服往上拉，直到从头顶褪了去。尹梓扬看着哥哥结实的胸膛在他眼前一起一伏，感觉呼吸也急促了起来。  
尹皓看见他脸颊泛红，轻笑着低头去咬他的脸，娴熟地伸手褪下他的短裤。尹梓扬笑着说了句冷，贴着皮肤勾住了哥哥的腰。  
对面，电视机里还在播报着新闻，桌上的残汤凝了油漂。在桌子前玩球的小扬扬看见自己的主人被压进沙发里不住在喘息，身子被顶得一颤/一颤，着急地跑过来把前腿趴在沙发边不停冲尹皓吠叫。  
尹梓扬咬着声儿对它说别闹，却还是感觉哥哥被它咬着裤腿放缓了劲儿。他赌气地撑起身子去推狗狗的脸，被尹皓趁机搂着背摁进怀里深深坐了下去。他一下被撑得满满的，抱着尹皓的脖子半天不敢动，听见了哥哥在他耳边轻笑。  
“不准笑。”他羞怒地咬了口尹皓的脖子，却被用力/顶了一下。他立刻蔫了声儿，去亲尹皓的脸，被他新长出来的胡渣扎得酥麻。  
尹皓笑着摁住他胡乱动的脑袋，手臂一提他的臀道：“抱你进去？”  
他浑身一紧，搂着哥哥的脖子说好。两人就着相连的姿势回了房里，把狗狗的吠叫关在了门外。

夜里结束之后，尹梓扬赤/裸着趴在床边，腰上搭着薄被一角，一手搭在床沿外，惺忪着睡眼等尹皓收拾完回来。  
“怎么还不睡。“尹皓回来关上门，躺上床的时候顺帮手他捻好了被角。  
“等你啊。”尹梓扬说着凑过去枕上了他的手臂。两人安静地望着打进屋里的月光，照在对面墙边错落的纸箱上，隐约可见上头一层灰，还有陈旧发蔫的四边。尹梓扬往哥哥肩头挨了挨，手轻轻挠着他的胸膛，装着无意地问：“哥，你有看过那些箱子里是什么吗？”  
“嗯？没有，是什么？”尹皓嘴唇贴着他的额头，热热的，膨胀了困意。  
尹梓扬窸窣着抬起头，故意不说话去够他的目光。于是尹皓低下头，看见他耷拉着眉，温柔的脸上藏不住忧郁。  
“是你的东西。”尹梓扬低声呢喃，气息拂在尹皓嘴边，挠得他心颤，“全部都是你出国前没带走的东西。我怕放在家里会被妈扔掉，就一直带在身边，等你回来。”  
尹皓愣了下，好一会儿才问：“我的东西？”  
尹梓扬嗯了声，故意说道：“对啊，你的试卷、书、衣服……还有我送给你的好多好多礼物，全部都在里面。”他边说边朝尹皓靠近，最后贴上了他的嘴。  
尹皓深深吸了一口气，捏起他的下巴咬住他的嘴，着急又克制地吻他。尹梓扬被磕疼了嘴巴，扶着尹皓的肩撑到他的身上，两手捧起他的脸放松了这个吻。  
“怎么了，哥。你生自己的气别老咬我好不好。”尹梓扬笑笑说着，小狗似地俯下/身，趴在了尹皓的胸膛上，侧着耳朵去听他的心跳。  
尹皓哑着声音说了句我没有，手掌在他温热的脊背上一下下抚摸着。  
尹梓扬不跟他吵嘴，充盈地闭上眼，头顶蹭着他的下巴，好一会儿带着困意嘟囔：“对了哥，之前你成人礼的时候我不是送了你一本相册吗，你带走了吗？”  
“嗯？”  
尹梓扬闭着眼睛伸手去摸他的脸，说：“我之前收拾东西的时候怎么都找不到。本来还以为被我妈扔了，还跟她吵了一架，但好像不是她扔的，我就一直在想，是不是你把它带走了。”  
他用困倦的嗓音慢慢吐着字，手心也软了，被尹皓抓着亲了亲：“嗯。是我带走了。”  
“我就知道。”尹梓扬闻言便笑了，动了动从尹皓的身侧滑到床上躺着，伸长了手脚舒舒服服地抱他。  
“我就知道是你拿了，里头都是我们俩的照片呢。因为你喜欢我，你舍不得我，所以只带了那本相册走，对不对？我就知道，现在你还留着它吧？我想看，等明天早上拿给我看看好不好？”  
他每嘟囔一句话尹皓便嗯一声，到最末那句却不再答了。他翻了个身把尹梓扬搂进怀里，把那张叽叽喳喳的小嘴捂在了胸前。  
“干嘛？”尹梓扬在他怀里闷闷问。  
“困了，睡。”  
尹梓扬感觉到哥哥似乎又在打马虎眼，立刻埋头咬了口他的肩胛，疼得尹皓嘶了一声。  
“明天要记得拿给我看，知道了吗尹皓。”  
尹皓拍拍他的脑袋，说：“睡。”  
“不拿就不睡。”  
“那我睡了。”  
“唔……不行。”尹梓扬说着就用额头去撞他的下巴，却被用力箍紧了身子。  
他有些不服气，故意沉了声不说话。尹皓也不说话，呼吸平稳着，就像是已经睡着了。过了会儿他丧气地闭了眼也打算要睡，却突然听见哥哥在他头顶轻轻说了句我爱你。  
“哥？”  
“睡吧。明天找给你看，”尹皓小声顿了顿，“但你不要生我的气。”  
“嗯？为什么，你干嘛了？尹皓……”  
尹皓冲他嘘了声，故意不再回答，轻轻拍着他的肩膀，假装先睡熟了去。


End file.
